


Drawings in Hell

by certified__issue



Series: Two Angels and a Kid [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, Aunt Rowena MacLeod, But s10 or s11 bc Dean mentioned, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Kid Sam Winchester, Nephilim Sam Winchester, Parent Crowley (Supernatural), Ruler of Hell Crowley (Supernatural), Supernatural AU - Freeform, Timeline doesn’t matter, Wtf is the timeline?, at the end, featuring Rowena this time!, just a reason to write Crowley and Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certified__issue/pseuds/certified__issue
Summary: Mary Winchester wasn’t able to have a second child. To do so, she was told she needed an act of God or one of His angels. She got just that.After learning of the child’s destiny, Castiel and Gabriel—two rogue angels—try to step into action and take him before his destiny can be forged.Unfortunately, the King of Hell, who was on a joy ride through time thanks to his beloved mother, gets to Mary and the child first.————————————————Crowley is in the house,, again—oh look a witch is here too!
Relationships: Crowley & Rowena MacLeod, Crowley & Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod & Sam Winchester
Series: Two Angels and a Kid [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158365
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Drawings in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> kill me
> 
> brain no let write look good.
> 
> sorry if bad. ;D

Rowena wasn’t usually the type to... love a child. At least, that’s how it was in Crowley’s eyes for most of his horrendous mortal life. However, when he’d come back with a.. smaller Sam Winchester in tow a few years back, something had just changed. She’d felt like she’d been back with that boy—Oscar—who had helped her centuries ago, that boy she’d loved like a son.. and more than her own. She’d insisted on staying in Hell to help her son raise him because, “ _Fergus, you don’t know a thing about raising a child right._ ” Like she did. All she’d ever done with Crowley was belittle him and try to trade him. However, he supposed she was... good with the child so, after months of begging, he’d decided—quite literally—to hell with it and let her stay. On a condition of course, she would NOT under any circumstances perform any spells or experiments on the abomination— Sam. She kept up her end for seven years.

——————————————————————————

Rowena walked down one of the long halls of Hell, two demons in either side of her, each carrying a bucket load of groceries. What? She _was_ human after all, and so was Sam (70% at least. (15% angel and 15% demon)) so food and water and toiletries were a necessity. 

She cleared her throat, cupping a hand up to her upturned mouth. “Samuel!” She sing-songed, a happy pitch to her voice. A pause and then her smile dropped with a roll of her eyes. “And _Fergus_.. I’m back!”

In a matter of seconds, a head poked around the corner at the far end of the hall. Sam. He pushed his unruly hair out of his face, before giving her a big smile. The eight year old raced down the hall to her, hugging her tight. “Auntie Rowena!”

Rowena looked down to him with a fond smile, waving the demons off to the kitchen. She kneeled down, making sure her dressed stayed in a presentable position, before hugging him gently. “My little Samuel. How are your studies going, dearie?” 

“They’re going good! I’m learning how to heal and hurt right now!” He faltered, pulling away. “But I don’t like the _hurt_ part. I don’t wanna hurt anybody.”

Rowena put her lips together, putting a hand on his cheek. “I know, but you need to know how to defend yourself for when bad people come to take you or hurt _you_.”

Sam nodded slowly, seeming to understand, before he grabbed her hand, tugging lightly. “Can I show you a picture I drew?”

Rowena nodded, standing up. “Of course, dearie, lead the way.” 

She let Sam pull her down a few halls to his room, pulling the door open with a little grunt. He took her over to a table near his bed. Rowena gave his nanny a tight smile, before motioning for her to go. He pointed to a picture in the middle of the table. “Lookie! It’s you, and me, and Crowley, and one of those puppies!”

Rowena put a hand to her chest, picking up the picture. “My my, Samuel, this is lovely.”

Sam beamed patting the table lightly in a tiny rhythm. _’Paint it Black,’_ Rowena thought simply, ruffling Sam’s hair as he spoke. “Really?”

“Really, dearie! Oh you’ll be a great artist when you grow up!” She exclaimed, picking him up with a small groan. “My! You’re getting bigger, Sam.”

He smiled, playing with her hair absentmindedly. Her curls had a way with kids. Rowena made her way out of the room and walked to the kitchen. “Now, who wants a grilled cheese sandwich, huh?”

——————————————————————————

Rowena crossed her arms over her chest, giving Crowley a look. “You still keep it on the wall?” She motioned to an old paper behind his throne, a faded drawing on it.

“Of course, mother, why wouldn’t I?”

She shrugged, giving one last glance to the picture, a tiny smile on her face. She smothered it, standing straighter. “Well, I’m off to help the shorter one.. what do you call him? Squirrel? I call him Pain-in-My-Arse-Winchester.” 

Crowley gave her a smug look. “Have fun.”

With that, Rowena left the room.


End file.
